


剃毛注意事项

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 剃毛是件好事，只不过要注意事后不挨打





	剃毛注意事项

那是一场西班牙和瑞典的友谊赛。

伊布站在球场上，他插着腰，还在因为剧烈奔跑而喘着气，在这短短的出神的几秒，一只手从背后伸过来，摸了他的屁股。

“杰拉德，”他头都没回，伸手搂住了从背后冒出来的那个人。

耳边传来皮克乐呵呵的声音，“兹拉坦。”

“好久不见了，兹拉坦，”皮克声音轻快，毫不掩饰愉悦的心情。

伊布没说话，听到熟悉的吊儿郎当的声音，他条件反射性地有些头疼。

“你想我吗？”皮克尾音上扬。

伊布翻了个白眼，“……你无不无聊。”

“我晚上没事，去你宾馆等你吗？”皮克的声音从他微掩嘴的手中传出。

“……”伊布本不想理他，感受到抓在自己屁股上的手开始收紧，不由得叹了口气，“……你自己看着办吧，我可不会去的。”

皮克发出心满意足的轻笑声，“那我待会儿去找你拿钥匙，就这么说定了。”

伊布心想谁和你说定了，但他不知为何就是没说出口。

皮克还想说些什么，后面普约尔他们已经不耐烦了，一看球已经被对方队员带过了中场，拉莫斯在后场已经开始骂上他了，让他赶快回去。

皮克只能跑回去站位。

这场友谊赛以0：0终结。伊布没进球，整场比赛皮克和拉莫斯都盯他盯得很紧——尤其是皮克，比女朋友盯得都紧，而西班牙也错失了好几个机会，最后除了结果有点令人失望以外，也不算坏，毕竟是面对的是上一届世界杯冠军，瑞典这次的发挥也不算差了。

 

-

 

赛后队员集中起来握手。

皮克抱了他好一会儿，时间有些长得不正常，“晚上见，”皮克笑眯眯地说，他小声地用加泰语在他耳边低声道，蓝眼睛弯弯的，“记得等我。”

伊布前两年在巴萨，西拔牙语没怎么学会，倒是加泰语能说很多，此时面对着眼前这个寡廉鲜耻的家伙，他不知道说什么，只能红着脸，沉默地推开了意犹未尽，还想继续黏上来的皮克。

比利亚他们在后面等着握手等得不耐烦了，奇怪地抬起头看他们。

 

\--

 

 

当天晚上，伊布推开旅馆的门，毫不意外地看见了床上盘着腿看电视的皮克。

皮克听到响动，抬起头看他。

“你回来了啊，”他显得很开心，半是抱怨半是催促，他直起身去摸伊布的腰，“我等了你好久。”

“我说了我今天会晚一点……”

皮克坐起来，把伊布拽到自己的身边。

伊布穿着运动衫，头发在脑后扎成一小束，他鞋都没脱，被杰拉德拽得正面躺倒在床上，太长的腿搁在床外。

皮克亲他，伊布含糊地回应，一边挣扎地脱鞋。

 

皮克手已经钻进伊布裤子里了，发现他宽松的球裤里没穿内裤。

皮克兴奋得脸都在发光，“你没穿内裤回来的？”

伊布翻了个白眼，“是啊，”他抓着皮克的手往外拉，“忘记带了换洗的了，兹拉坦没内裤穿。”

皮克兴奋得不行。

外面天气很热，虽然离开前洗了澡，但在路上走还是出了一身汗，伊布浑身都是汗，他强撑起头，挣扎地起身，“兹拉坦要洗澡。”

闻言，皮克的声音兴奋地破了音，“我陪你。”

“……你不是洗过了吗？”

“我可以再洗一次，我给你搓背，求你了。”

伊布不想和皮克一起洗，多次的惨痛教训告诉他，他俩一洗起来就要没完没了，浴室地砖不止一次地磨得他膝盖痛，可是不和皮克一起洗，皮克就要在浴室外面踱来踱去地骚扰他，时不时锤一下门问他要不要浴巾什么的，烦死个人。

伊布跳下床，尝试在皮克之前到达浴室，皮克在后面紧追不舍，伸出一只脚卡住了门。

伊布没忍心夹皮克的脚，放皮克进了浴室。

 

皮克伸手把自己上衣脱了。

伊布看着皮克弯下身时腰侧的软肉，不由得啧了一声，“你是不是胖了。”

皮克愣了一下，他下意识地挺胸收腹，嘴硬道，“你看错了——”

 

“你以为兹拉坦不知道吗？”伊布伸手去捏皮克的腰，“上次看你们队体检你还吸肚子来着。”

皮克哼哼唧唧地狡辩自己是增肌的。

伊布没理他，去捏皮克的腰，皮克被他掐得又痛又痒，靠在浴室墙上躲他。

他俩闹了半天把花洒弄开了，凉水一下子浇下来，冲得人嘶嘶地乱动。

等他们终于调好水温，伊布蹲在原地（浴缸太小两个人进不去），皮克在后面给他洗头发。

皮克玩心大起，把伊布充满了香波泡泡的头发给揉成各种形状。

弄得伊布眼睛进了洗发水，辣得睁不开眼睛，“兹拉坦眼睛睁不开了，”他抱怨着，回手去推皮克。

皮克被推得脚下一溜，脚下是湿了的瓷砖，他滑了好一会儿没站稳，脑袋磕到了洗漱台。

皮克在旁边咋咋唬唬地喊着痛，说是出血了，伊布拿着手机手电筒照了好一会儿，没看到血但估摸着肿了一小块，说没事，不严重。

皮克抱怨了好一会儿痛——其实真的不怎么痛，他只是想引起伊布的注意罢了。

“要不你先去休息吧，”伊布这么安慰他，盼望着对方赶紧走，“兹拉坦自己洗。”

“我头疼，不想动，”皮克明显不愿意，他半靠在墙上，从下往上看伊布，眼睛在浴室蒸汽的作用下显得湿漉漉蓝汪汪的，半场的头发湿哒哒地贴在脑门上，“可我还是想做爱。”水珠滑过皮克分明的下颚，聚集起来，流往他脖颈处凸起的喉结，他眼神亮晶晶的，“要不待会儿你骑我。”

伊布梗着脖子看了他很久，在骂人和打脑壳中犹豫了一会儿，最终败下阵来，他心软了，点了点头，“待会儿再说。”。

 

 

皮克先是自告奋勇地给他口交（真奇怪，这个时候他头就不疼了）。

伊布阴茎并不小，在耻毛中静静地躺着，皮克不由得眯住了眼睛，他用手揉搓了两把，伊布本身很久都没做过了，没几下就硬得直流水。

伊布赤裸着上身，分明的腹肌微微颤抖着，他颜色鲜亮的纹身随着他粗重的呼吸而起伏着，皮克抚摸着对方分明的人鱼线，伊布的小腹附近都有纹身，他一边用几根手指摩挲着那些纹身，接着握住了伊布的阴茎底部。

伊布靠在浴室的墙角，抬起一条腿，屈起膝盖，让脚搭在一旁的马桶盖上。

皮克扶着他阴茎的根部，他舔了一会儿柱身，引得伊布一阵阵的颤抖，发出了难耐的喘息，皮克抬着眼睛观察着伊布的反应，看到对方强忍欲望的样子不由得十分愉快，接着慢吞吞地张开口，含住了他的龟头。

伊布浑身一颤，闷哼一声，他的大腿根部绷得紧紧的，条件反射地去抓皮克的头。

皮克激烈得挣扎起来不让他摸自己的头，“别啊唔……痛呢……”他含着肉棒，说话的时候虎牙刮过了伊布的龟头，弄得对方倒抽一口气，痒痛极了，转手去捏了一把皮克的肩膀。

皮克不为所动，他尝试吞下更多的阴茎，给伊布深喉了两次，伊布阴茎硬得直流水，皮克吞咽的时候发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

伊布有些憋不住，他缓缓挺动着身子，进出着皮克的嘴，皮克揉捏着他的囊袋，同时伸出两根手指蹭着伊布的会阴。

伊布的腿顿时一抖，差点从马桶盖上滑下。

 

皮克知道伊布快要到了，但他不想让第一次来得这么快，微微一使劲，掐住了伊布的阴茎底部，接着吐出了阴茎，伊布闷哼一声，不满地看着皮克，可惜对方笃定不让他这么快地射出来。

“别这么快，兹拉坦，”他笑着，“今天时间还很长，你不会希望这么快射的。”

伊布难耐地喘息着，见皮克从一旁的洗漱台上拿起了酒店提供的避孕套。

皮克拆开看了下大小就知道这个套戴不进去，“兹拉坦——”他语气带着期盼和恳求，听起来十分真诚可怜，“我不带套可以吗？”

伊布哼了一声，看皮克实在可爱，别别扭扭地应了一句，“你先给兹拉坦弄出来再说，”他这么说着，算是答应了。

皮克喜不自胜，站起来凑过去亲了一下伊布的脸，回头去翻酒店配备的润滑剂。

他回去洗漱台的抽屉里翻翻找找，没一会儿翻出来一个盒子，上面密密麻麻地写满了看不懂的文字。

皮克以为是润滑剂，拆开之后发现是个塑料包装，里面还藏着硅胶玩具，他还想了一会儿这什么东西，随即便一下子反应过来——是跳蛋。

一瞬间下流而旖旎的幻想爆炸似地充斥了皮克的脑袋的，他浑身一震，被自己的想象激得头皮发麻。

他小心翼翼地回头一看，发现伊布没注意他的小动作，麻利地把包装拆了的玩具藏在瓶瓶罐罐附近，转身拿了抽屉里真正的润滑剂回去。

伊布等急了，嫌弃他慢吞吞的。

 

皮克扶起伊布的腿，让伊布的腿张得更大，他蹲下身，安抚似地抬起对方那久未被抚慰显得有些缺乏精神的阴茎，含了上去。

伊布手抓着高处的置物架，隐忍着快感，还得努力地低着头，他实在太高，稍微一站直淋浴器就会撞到自己的脑袋。

皮克一边嘬着伊布的阴茎，一边伸手将润滑剂倒在手里，用手指在褶皱边试着戳刺了几次，换来了伊布的几声闷哼，接着布满润滑液的手指稍一使劲，便顶入了肉穴。

伊布的呼吸都停滞了一秒，他喘着气，“……轻一点，”随着皮克的手指猛地一下的深入，他双腿发软，身体颤抖着，皮克的胡茬在他敏感的腿根探来探去，“你胡子可真扎。”伊布不满道。

皮克抬了抬眉毛，他含含糊糊地戏谑道，“你……唔……要给我刮胡子吗，兹拉坦？”说着他特意用下巴磨了磨伊布的腿根，蹭过敏感的根部，同时配合着手指在肉穴里顶着敏感带研磨旋转，伊布被他磨得直发抖。

“……兹拉坦……待会儿就……”他喘着气，因为皮克的手指猛得一转而破了音，泄怒似的，“……就把你胡子给刮了……”他皱着眉头，努力摆出有威慑力的模样，却在对方手指的抽送下变了音调。

皮克已经换了三根手指在里边抽动了，他熟知伊布体内的敏感带，抵着那片区域激烈地抽动着手指。

 

伊布被皮克手指的硬茧磨得快发疯，他想逃开，身体又不住地迎合着手指，前方的阴茎也胀大得不行。

伊布快到了，他知道再来几下自己就会射出来，他绷紧了大腿，却见皮克吐出了他的阴茎，接着从肉穴里抽出了手指。

“你有完没完？”伊布不满极了，连续两次要射不射，他不由得有些焦躁起来，他的胯部甚至跟着皮克的动作微微往前倾，来挽留体内的手指。

他听着皮克低头去拿了什么东西，将东西推入自己的后穴，

伊布皱着眉头往后缩，“这是什么？”他只觉得体内被塞入了一个柔软而有弹性的椭圆状的物体。

他有一股不详的预感，使劲地往后退。

皮克捏着开关，“别乱动嘛，”他几乎是撒娇一样地请求道，说着，他轻轻一掰手上的遥控器，打开了开关。

跳蛋运作起来，发出了嗡嗡的震动声。

“操——”伊布感觉那个小东西在自己体内震动着着，仿佛还会自己移动似的，顺着润滑液往里面滑，“这是什么，”他慌张得不行，扭着身子去躲，“操你的——杰拉德——”他不由得破口大骂，躲避的动作却被狭小的浴室限制住了行动，他努力地抬起脚想踹人，却被突然调高的震动档给惊得腿发软，不由得发出一声高亢的喘息。

皮克捏着连着跳蛋露在外面的手柄，表情真诚又无辜。“是吗，”他微微挑起眉，演技高超，显得十分无辜，“放在这个柜子里，我以为是兹拉坦给我的惊喜。”

“……怎么……可能……”伊布被震动的跳蛋给操得连话都说不完整，“那是……哈……酒店准备的……你个蠢货……”

“是吗？”皮克婊里婊气地回答，他一边又调大了震动档，跳蛋的震动声更大了，“我不知道。”他皱着眉头显得很苦恼，装得和真的不知道一样，说着，他伸出两根手指，夹着跳蛋露出的线有意识地左右挪动。

那个橡胶制品毫不留情地分开内壁嫩肉，在里面横冲直撞，有几次甚至恶意滑过伊布的敏感点。像触电了似得，伊布几乎要弹跳起来，“……操你的杰拉……停下……”他呻吟着，在前列腺被重重捣弄着的情况下，他前方的阴茎直直地在没有被抚慰的情况下射了出来。

他射到了皮克的脸上。

皮克微微有些错愕，随即笑了出声，他伸出一根手指，慢慢地抹掉脸上精液，他当着伊布的面舔掉了手指沾染的精液。

伊布脸彻底地红了。

“妈的，”伊布还在不应期，他被那个跳蛋搞得实在是浑身酸软，几乎要跌下来，“关掉……”

皮克很听话地关了。

他伸手摸着伊布紧实的腹肌和胸肌，一边抬起头和伊布接吻。

伊布被他压着，几乎要失去平衡，堪堪靠着背后的墙和置物架才能勉强不摔倒。

“拿出去。”伊布没什么力气，他还没有从高潮中缓过来，只能阖眼慢慢地喘着气，

“不急，”皮克笑着说，“待会儿再慢慢来嘛。”

伊布知道皮克这个表情这个语气就没好消息。

皮克握着自己的阴茎，那炽热而怒涨的阴茎慢慢地磨蹭着伊布的腿根，蹭过敏感的会阴，伊布只觉得顶着自己的下体又硬又烫，龟头有一下没一下地蹭过红肿而湿润的穴口，轻一下重一下的酥痒感使他不由得绷紧了腿。

皮克叹息地喘着气，对方绷紧的双腿肌肉又软又韧，弹性十足，他简直是有些迷恋地来回摩蹭，已被拓得极柔软的红润穴口正不由自主地开合着，偶尔上挑着顶进小半个龟头，又慢慢抽出，引得身上的人一阵阵地颤抖。

“等下……”伊布喘着气，他的声音不稳地发着抖，“先把东西给……给兹拉坦拿出来……”

皮克将线微微扯出来了一点，然而还是没有完全出来。

伊布知道皮克在糊弄他，其实心里就是不想拿出来，气得想推他，却被皮克一下子拽住了踩在马桶盖上的脚踝，他将伊布那只脚抬起，趁势上滑握住了对方的小腿，将对方的腿分得极开。

伊布猝不及防，差点失去平衡，现在他只有一只脚站着，不得不伸手去扶墙才能勉勉强强站稳。

皮克摁住了伊布大腿，将对方的腿折了起来，几乎要将膝盖压到伊布的肩膀上去。

他另一只手撸了几把自己的阴茎，就着刚刚没完全取出的跳蛋一起进入了伊布的肉穴。

“你他妈——”伊布的韧带被压到极限，这让他很难活动，根本无法拒绝，他几乎是在惊喘了，“你他妈在干什么——”

皮克很无辜的模样，“操你啊。”说着他往里面顶，因为之前刚被跳蛋操过，湿润的穴口几乎是贪婪地绕着阴茎吮吸，他没费什么劲就直直地顶到了底，阴茎粗粝地摩擦着高热敏感的肠道，而与此同时，那小小的跳蛋滑入了更深的地方。

太深了，实在是太深了，伊布几乎是惊喘着后退，而皮克捞住了他的背，往前一扯，他一个没站稳，几乎是坐在了那根硕大的阴茎上。

“操你的……杰拉德……放手……哈……太深了……”

伊布奋力地想站起来，却因为湿滑的地板和被扛起的腿没办法很好地保持平衡，他双腿酸软，几乎要跌下去，只能死死用手肘顶着墙壁，以免掉下去。

他被迫坐在皮克的阴茎上，这个姿势使得阴茎进得更深，而对方还嫌不够似的，慢悠悠地握住了手柄，摁开了跳蛋的开关。

那枚跳蛋正抵着他深处的敏感带小幅度震动，强烈的酥麻顺着那处升到脑子，噼啪一下地炸开，伊布眼前一黑，他条件反射地收回一只手，扶住了加泰人的肩膀来维持平衡。

加泰人被这惊人的力道给捏得闷哼一声。

“拿出来……杰拉德……”伊布这么警告他，同时因为杰拉德胯下凶狠的一顶几乎站不稳，“……给兹拉坦……拿出来……”

看伊布的表情，皮克知道不拿出来算是不行了，他无奈地扯着线，微微地往外扯，鲜红湿润的肠肉带着润滑液往外翻，里面的黏粘的液体顺着伊布的腿根往外淌，皮克特地没有关震动，跳蛋就这么从里面缓缓地抽出，在前列腺的位置还停留了好一会儿，他恶意地使着劲让跳蛋低着前列腺按摩了好一会儿。

伊布沙哑地低叫，“你……有完没完……”话还没有说完，皮克就调大了震动档，灭顶的快感如潮水一般袭来，而前列腺几乎被刺激得麻木，伊布发不出任何声音，他哆嗦着双腿，眼前有那么一瞬间完全看不清东西——他第二次直直地被这个小玩具给操射了。

阴茎根部被震得酥酥麻麻的，皮克享受了好一会儿，才慢悠悠抽出跳蛋，穴口恋恋不舍地啵了一声，皮克轻笑着，关上了这个折磨人的玩具。

伊布还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，他大口大口地喘着气，湿漉漉的半长黑发贴在脑门，几乎快昏过去。

皮克抬头啃了一会儿伊布的嘴，伊布也由着他去，他刚高潮完，浑身还软绵绵的，顺从得很。

皮克还硬着，他想换个姿势，试试看能不能把伊布抵到墙上去操，他托着对方的双腿，但伊布比他高，还是一米九五的男人，他试着举了一会儿都没举起来，憋得都爆青筋了。

伊布发出一声不屑的嗤笑。

“你忘记上次了吗?”伊布指的是皮克上次玩落地窗play的时候，一时激动把人给举起来，之后手臂肌肉拉伤紧急送医的事情。

皮克老脸一红，觉得十分丢份儿，他从伊布体内退出来，阴茎从对方的穴口拔了出来，发出了啵的一声，还带着粘稠的透明液体，伊布有点惊慌，体内一下子空虚起来，“你要干什么？”他猜不出皮克想干什么，疑问道。

皮克坐到了马桶盖上，他叉着腿坐，把伊布揽过来，“坐下来嘛。”他这样半哄着伊布。

“……”伊布深吸一口气，他看了杰拉德一眼，知道皮克又想出了一些新花样，使劲地憋住了爆打对方的冲动。

伊布走上前，他分着腿，半跨坐在皮克身上，皮克托着他的腿，让对方的穴口对准了自己的阴茎。

伊布缓缓地下沉着腰，湿润泥泞的穴口几乎没费什么劲就又吃进了那根阴茎，而与此同时饱满的龟头几乎是残忍地上挑，饱胀感让他难受得呜咽起来，那根阴茎并没有因此停止，而是继续深入，顶得他不住地颤抖。

伊布鼻息粗重，只觉得受不住，这个姿势太深了，下身酸胀得要命，他想起身，却被皮克抓着髋骨往下摁，一瞬间他失去了平衡，整个人只能顺着重力往下滑，那根硕大的阴茎直直地捅进最深处，惊得他发出了一声拔高的喘息。

“啊……”伊布的阴茎在这种刺激下又颤颤巍巍地站起来了，但他已经射不出什么东西了，只能贴着皮克和自己的小腹摩蹭，龟头肿胀着，马眼发红，却只能汩汩地流出透明的前列腺液。

皮克拧了拧他的紧实的屁股，同时小幅度地顶着他，又恶作剧似的，伸出一指去扣弄着伊布已经被撑得满满的，一丝褶皱都没有的穴口，这引起了对方小幅度的颤抖。

“不要了……”伊布夹紧腿，他不敢再用这个姿势了，想站起身，而自己的大腿根部几乎有些痉挛，双腿灌了浆糊一样地发着抖。

皮克不想让他起来，只能停下下身的动作，安抚道，“好啦好啦，我不动了，你也别起来了。”

伊布想骂他，又没力气，他看皮克确实不再动了，干脆先趴在皮克身上休息。

皮克用手抚摸着伊布的屁股，他亲着伊布的脖子，伊布被他的胡子扎得往后仰，“别闹，扎。”。

皮克没忍住乐了，“你不是想要给我刮胡子吗？”他问，用胡子去蹭伊布的喉结，“给我刮胡子吧。”

伊布愣了一下，“现在吗？”

“对。”

伊布还没反应过来。

皮克就着这个姿势向一旁稍稍弯下腰，（这使得伊布体内的阴茎更深入了，龟头变了个角度碾压着敏感带，伊布被捅得眼前发黑）伸着手够着一旁的抽屉，从里头掏出了剃须泡沫和剃须刀。

他回过身，将手里挤满了剃须泡沫，没看镜子，随手大致地糊上了自己的下巴。

伊布还没从快感中回过神，他眯着眼睛还看不清东西，手里就被皮克塞了个剃须刀。

“你……让兹拉坦这么……坐着给你剃？”他有些不可置信。

“是啊，”皮克笑眯眯地，“不行吗？”

伊布怕一个手抖弄出血了，他试图爬起来，“兹拉坦起来再剃吧，”他这么说着，试图用膝盖撑着自己站起来。

 

“不起来，”皮克撒起娇来，“就坐着嘛，求你了兹拉坦，”他恳求道，“我不动，我不动，我乖乖的。”

伊布没拗过他，又心软了，“那你好好坐着。”

皮克使劲点头，眨巴着蓝眼睛看他。

伊布把自己湿漉漉的长发捞到耳朵后边去，深吸了一口气，才开始给皮克刮胡子——皮克胡须留得实在有些太长，他小心翼翼地刮着，有时候他要弄两三下才能刮干净一小部分。

虽然皮克保证了不动，但其实他还是会无意识地乱晃，伊布被下面的那根乱顶的鸡巴折磨得要疯，“操，”伊布骂道，“你再这样兹拉坦把你皮刮下来一层。”

皮克想了一想，还是挺害怕的，这下总算安静了一会儿。

伊布总算刮完了，刚刚十分钟他都刮得提心吊胆地，连带着下面都条件反射性地吸得更紧，皮克喘息都粗重了很多。

“弄好了。”伊布拿起一边的花洒，打开了开关，粗暴地给皮克冲了脸，又拿起一边的毛巾给他更粗暴地揉了脸。

皮克被搓的一脸茫然，他抬起手，摸了摸自己的下巴——那里一根毛都没有。

“……”他突然很不习惯，有点后悔，“我感觉自己脸光洁得像个小宝宝。”

“……”你可别胡说了。

不过说实话，皮克的脸从年轻时就没怎么变化，剃了胡子之后仿佛瞬间回到20岁，乖得像个大学生。

伊布看了半天还有点不好意思起来，皮克这个模样，他真有种和小屁孩做爱的感觉。

皮克没说话，他的手又抚向伊布的腰部，叹息地摩挲了一会儿。

伊布还没反应过来，就感觉体内的阴茎又开始顶弄起来。

“操……”伊布就知道皮克不会这么轻易地放过他。

坐得久了，皮克的腿也有些麻，他自己也想快点搞完上床去，不由得力道重了起来。

刚开始还有些酸胀的不适，随着几下有技巧的操弄，伊布没几下就被操软了身体，他阖不上嘴，被一瞬间迸发的快感给击中了，他的大腿又开始打颤。

这个姿势不好使劲，皮克努力克制着自己，他缓缓从肉穴中拔出来，让伊布站起来背对着他。

伊布扶着墙，他感觉到自己的腿又被掰开，韧带又被拉伸到一个不可思议的姿势，褶皱处又一开一合地吸着皮克阴茎前端的棱筋，对方稍稍一使劲，穴口又被顶进去了一大截。

妈的，皮克总是这么喜欢这种半强迫性的羞耻姿势。

伊布感觉自己就像什么动物似的半站立着挨着操，光溜溜的瓷砖滑不溜秋，根本抓不住，他没有着力点，勉勉强强用手肘撑住墙壁来稳住自己，却一下一下地被操的直往下跌，后穴几乎是将一整根阴茎都吃下了，粗大的冠状口再次强行借着重力滑到了最深处。

皮克大开大合地操着他，手像钳子一样固定住他的髋骨，这让伊布根本挣扎不开，下身的力道一次比一次凶狠。

“……操……”伊布大腿都在痉挛，酸痛混着舒爽一起袭来，他的腿抖成了筛子，分开的大腿近乎抽搐，皮克手也伸到前面去扣弄他的乳首，伊布一下子差点站不稳——他比自己想象中还要享受着这种快速而狠戾的操弄。

他的阴茎在长时间的刺激下射不出任何精液，但仍然倔强挺立着，随着身后人的操弄颤颤巍巍地吐着粘液——可他实在射不出什么了。

皮克感受到伊布内部不规律的痉挛，知道对方陷入了高潮，他伸手去捏对方的龟头，几乎是残忍地扣弄着马眼，他感觉到身下人的剧烈颤抖。

伊布那憋得发紫的柱身跳动几下，可惜没能如愿以偿地射出精液，他只能被动着挨着操，声音沙哑而带着哽咽，一句话都说不出来，他腿抖得像筛子，浑身上下被电流一般的快感给击中，灭顶的酥麻让他短时间内几乎失去了清晰地意识，无论是前方还是后方都陷入了干性高潮。

等他缓过来，平稳了呼吸之后，发现皮克已经射在了自己体内，而自己已经转过身，和对方接着吻。

皮克一边接吻一边伸手去摸他的阴茎。

“……你干嘛？”伊布分开了这个吻，他实在是喊太久了，嗓音都沙哑得不行。

他看着皮克低着头，手指依然在自己下面摩挲，不知道在干什么，。

他只觉得下身传来奇怪动静，接着是一阵诡异的清凉。

“操你妈——你有病啊——”意识到杰拉德在做什么之后，伊布怒火攻心，气得要昏过去。

——皮克拿着剃须刀在剃他的屌毛。

他使劲地往后退，可惜皮克握住了他的鸡巴，“兹拉坦，你最好别动——”他捏了捏手里的物件，另一只手拿着剃须刀，他昂起头，没了胡子的他像个大学生，他眯着蓝眼睛，正纯真地微笑着，威胁的意味不明而喻。

伊布浑身僵硬着，他不敢动，但依旧气得要昏过去，“你脑子是不是有病——这样做干嘛？我待会儿也剃了你的——”。

皮克满不在乎，“好啊，你剃我也剃。”他明显是有早有预谋的，没几下就把伊布下面剃得干干净净。

伊布简直要气昏了，他看着自己光秃秃的下体，气得要疯掉，想到之后在更衣室估计得像处女一样成天捂着下体，他想像了一下被队友发现后大家的反应，他脑壳就一阵阵地头疼。

皮克说话算话，反手把剃须刀给伊布，“现在你来剃我的吧。”

伊布气得都握不住剃须刀，他颤抖得站在原地，内心燃烧着熊熊怒火，气得只想杀人。

——杰拉德这人脑子有病啊！拉着别人剃屌毛做什么？这人脑子里成天他妈的到底装得是什么！神经病啊！

 

——皮克见他半天不动，倒也不急，他心情很好地给伊布冲洗着下体的被刮下的杂毛，几乎要哼起歌，心想着，把兹拉坦的毛给剃了，看对方在意大利还怎么浪，以后肯定是裤子都不敢脱。

他自觉这一招实在是太妙，以后他在巴萨好长一段时间都不用担心伊布在外面搞什么风流韵事，心里美滋滋得很。

可惜他还没来得及抬起头就撇见恼羞成怒的伊布将一旁的浴巾给糊到他脸上，浴巾吸满了水，沉得吓人，皮克眼前一黑，一下子被浴巾给拽倒，滑坐在地上。

“你去死吧——杰拉德——”他听见伊布咬牙切齿地骂他，“兹拉坦今天不弄死你就改姓——”

 

\---------------------fin----------------------------


End file.
